Logic vs Love
by FlyingBookworm
Summary: Hermione always tries to find logic in everything, but is she going to find logic in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione was always my favourite character so I decided to tell a part of the story from sixth book from her point of view and I also used just parts of the real story and made up some parts on my own. I will probably leave out most of the Voldemort drama and focus mainly on Hermione's thoughts and her relationships. It is possible that throughout the story will be told from point of view of another characters.**

 **I just want to let you know that this is my first attempt at writing anything besides school essays so keep this in mind please.**

 **English isn't my first language and I don't have a Beta so I am sorry for mistakes you might find in the text.**

 **I also want to say that I do not own characters in this story as J.K.R. created them.**

 **I hope that you will like it at least a little bit and feel free to comment below to let me know what you think about it.**

 **Logic vs Passion**

 **Chapter One – More time together**

It was warm late afternoon in July and Hermione was sitting at her favourite spot under the tree next to the shed in Weasley's garden. She liked this spot so much because it was partially covered from view from the house so she could find calmness there and still be able to watch what was going on around her in the big garden. As she was sitting there, she was reading the latest Daily Prophet and was slightly frowning at the first page. She didn't like all the fuss about Harry Potter being the Chosen One, it made her feel uneasy somehow. She knew something bad was coming their way, meaning her and her two best friends Ron and Harry, and all those articles in the Daily Prophet certainly didn't make things better. Just as she decided to head back to the house to see what is Ginny doing she saw patronus appear and head in the direction of the front door of the Burrow. Curious, she sped up to quick pace and reached the kitchen of the Burrow just in time to hear last words of the message clearly spoken in Dumbledore's voice. So the patronus must be Dumbledore's, interesting.

"What is going on?" she asked Mrs. Weasly who was making dinner in the kitchen.

"Dumbledore just sent a patronus to tell us that Harry will be joining us tonight and stay for the rest of the summer. I wonder what they are up to now, because he said Harry is with him now and will come later tonight." Mrs. Weasly said slightly frowning as she was apparently worried about Harry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Harry is safe with Dumbledore. I will go and tell the good news to Ron and Ginny" Hermione said.

"Yes, go and tell them, dear. But I don't think you guys should be up waiting for Harry to arrive tonight as he might come late during the night" Mrs. Weasley added as Hermione was once again heading out of the doors back to the garden where she knew she would find Ron playing quidditch with Fred and George.

She was glad Harry is coming because she missed her friend during the summer and to be honest Ron was starting to get on her nerves when Harry wasn't around. She told boys the good news and left Ron cheering while doing the flip on his broom and headed back towards the house to pursue her original intention: to go find Ginny and see what she is doing.

She found Ginny in her bedroom which they shared when Hermione was visiting. She was comfortably spread over her bed, reading a book. When Hermione thought about it, it was unusual to see Ginny reading a book. Not that Ginny wasn't smart, she certainly was but it was more usual to see Ginny out with boys playing quidditch. Ginny looked up from the book as Hermione stepped into the room with a light knock on the already half opened door. When she saw it was Hermione she smiled a little, closed the book and put it away.

"Hey Ginny, I was just on my way to see what are you up to, when Dumbledore's patronus came to announce that Harry will come here tonight. Great news, isn't it?" Hermione said happily.

Ginny's smile widened at hearing the news because she always liked Harry, sometimes even more than as a friend even though she learned not to think about it that much anymore.

"Yeah, that's great! He has been with the muggles for far too long this summer" She said simply and then continued: "As for what I am up to…nothing much, just catching up with some reading. Do you have something better in mind?"

"You and reading when boys are playing quidditch outside? Who are you and what have you done with Ginevra?" Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

"You know I hate that name!" Ginny scowled. "And what is wrong with reading? You read all the time and I just wanted to know what you were reading about so I borrowed one of your books for a little while" Ginny said with a slightly ashamed look on her face as if she did something embarrassing.

Hermione just gaped at her in surprise for a moment before she recollected her thoughts and came up with and answer. "Oh, that's actually really nice of you, Ginny. But you know, you could have just asked and I would tell you" Hermione said with a gentle smile.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you and talk to you about the book at dinner. You know, boys are never interested in your reading and sometimes I feel like they are leaving you out a little bit so I thought maybe we could spend more time together…you know, girl time" Ginny said with a hopeful look on her face.

"I' m actually glad that boys don't ask about my books, because let's face it, they wouldn't understand anything of it. But spending more time with you would be great anyway" Hermione replied without hesitation, knowing that she liked Ginny's company and that Ginny didn't have many friends. Not that she wasn't friendly and fun to be around, she just didn't trust people easily with personal stuff. It was more than probable that Hermione was the only one who Ginny confined in. Back in Ginny's first year after all the Riddle's diary stuff and then later with her crush on Harry. They have been friends ever since then.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and asked: "Should we do something together now? "

Ginny beamed at her and agreed, but at that moment they heard Ginny's mum to call them for dinner. They looked at each other and said "Later" in unison and went downstairs together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Getting closer**

Dinner at Weasly house was as usual-delicious and loud. Hermione sat next to Ginny and they enjoyed the dinner talking mostly to each other. Just when they were helping Mrs. Weasly cleaning up the table they heard light knock on the door and found out it was Tonks. She came to talk to Mrs. Weasly and she did not look good, at least that's what Hermione thought. She wanted to ask her if she is alright but then the thought that Mrs. Weasly will take care of her for sure and went upstairs with Ginny.

When they entered Ginny's room Ginny said" Merlin's beard, did you see how Tonks looked? Do you think she is alright?"

"I don't think so" said Hermione thoughtfully "She looked like something is really bothering her, you know she was always so fun with her pink hair and everything and now she just looks devastated. I wonder why is that."

"I'm sure mum will sort it out for her, she is good at giving people advice" Ginny said confidently.

"So, are you one of those people who come to your mum for advice?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Well, not with everything, but sometimes mum can really surprise with her prospect of things and she might be actually quite helpful."

"You know that if you want to talk or ask for a piece of advice you can talk to me, right?" Hermione said trying to be a good friend to Ginny. "I know I'm not your mum, but I can at least try to be the best me" Hermione grinned shyly.

"Thank you Hermione, I might actually take you up on that offer, you know when we are back at Hogwarts." Ginny replied and smiled at Hermione.

They continued they talk lightly, during preparing for bed and even when they climbed into their beds, switching topics easily. When they finally said goodnight to each other Hermione thought that it was really nice to talk to Ginny like that and that they should do It more often. Then she realized that they have known each other for several years now so it's no surprise that they are able to get on so well. And with that thought she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up in the morning Ginny was still fast asleep in her bed. Her red hair spread on her pillow and looking very peaceful. Hermione watched her and realized how beautiful Ginny looked while asleep. No, Hermione told herself, she is always beautiful. Then she realized that she is staring at her sleeping friend and thinking about how beautiful she is so she shook her head to clear up her thoughts and started to get up.

She got dressed and went to wake up Ron and then to Fred and George's room where Harry slept. She was glad to see Harry but she was also cautious because of everything that happened back at the Ministry. Harry took Sirius' death pretty badly and she couldn't blame him because she was also shaken by it and Sirius wasn't even her godfather. She studied Harry's face carefully but he seemed fine so she let it go for the moment but told herself that she will keep eye on him just to be sure he is ok. In that moment Ginny came to the room to also greet Harry. Once again it struck Hermione how pretty she is even right after waking up but she quickly shut that thought out of her brain and joined Ginny in complaining about Fleur.

Later when boys brought up the results from O.W.L.'s and Harry said that Dumbledore mentioned they should come that day, Hermione started to panic. She ran downstairs to the kitchen where Ginny was helping her mum with breakfast and started to pace there, looking out of the window once in a while. When Mrs. Weasley and her daughter looked at her curiously she just said "O.W.L.'s" and continued pacing nervously. Ginny went to Hermione and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders to stop her from pacing. "Calm down Hermione" Ginny said and looked her in the eyes. "Everybody knows you are the best at Hogwarts, so stop stressing, I'm sure your results will be great."

Hermione was looking into Ginny's deep hazel eyes and found herself calming down, thinking that Ginny has beautiful eyes too.

Ginny squeezed Hermione's shoulders a little and then let her go and just when Hermione started to feel the loss of Ginny's warm touch, three owls came through open window carrying three envelopes. Hermione's hands were shaking so much that Ginny had to go and help her to detach the results from the owl. When she handed the envelope to Hermione, she looked down at the envelope and then ran out of the door heading to her favourite spot in the garden. She sat there under the old massive tree looking at her trembling hands in which she clasped the still unopened yellow envelope. She was so lost in her fears about the results that she didn't even hear footsteps coming towards her. When somebody sat next to her and she smelled that flowery scent she knew that Ginny came to check up on her. Ginny was quiet for a while and Hermione just sat there with her eyes closed feeling little calmer but still too afraid to open her envelope. Then she felt light warm touch on her hands as Ginny asked: "May I open it for you?"

Hermione left her eyes closed and nodded. She heard rustling of a paper and even stopped breathing and inhaling her new favourite scent. Then out of the blue Ginny was hugging her.

"Well done Hermione! I knew that you are going to do great!" Ginny said happily and grinned at her when she let go of Hermione and handed her the parchment so Hermione could see it with her own eyes.

Hermione finally looked at her results and saw that she passed almost with flying colours. She was a bit disappointed that she didn't received an outstanding from Defence against the dark arts but it passed quickly when she looked up and saw Ginny beaming at her. She smiled back at the younger girl and was really grateful that she came to check up on her.

"Thank you, Ginny, for being here with me and for opening the envelope for me. I was so scared and nervous that I don't think I would do it myself. You are the best" Hermione said and smiled at Ginny sincerely. Hermione was taken by surprise when Ginny unexpectedly brought her to her feet and pulled her into another hug. Hermione felt really nice being hugged by Ginny and she wanted it to never end, all of a sudden she didn't care about O.W.L's, she just wanted to stand there and hug this redhead girl forever. But Ginny soon let her go and said: "Come on, let's go and tell the great news to the others. And I'm also curious how boys did."

Hermione was curious as well so she followed Ginny back into the house.

They spent rest of the summer in peace having fun together. Boys and Ginny spent most of the time playing quidditch which left Hermione time to go through her new school books. When they weren't playing, all of them were making trips around the Burrow or playing games together. In the evenings Hermione talked with Ginny a lot. They spent many nights almost sleepless and they became really close friends. One day really near to the end of the summer while Hermione sat at her favourite spot in the garden she found herself just watching the others play, or more particularly watching certain redhead girl and admiring how gracefully she could fly and how skilled at quidditch she was. She also thought about what it means that she is watching Ginny like this and it was really confusing for her. Ginny was her friend, she was also sister of her best friend and she liked her other best friend…and Hermione suspected that Harry liked her back. She should stop this…yes, once we are back at Hogwarts she will be busy with school and Ginny will be busy with quidditch practices. They won't spend so much together, she will keep her distance and everything will go back to normal. With a new restored peace in her mind and fresh determination Hermione returned to her book.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to add also Ginny's POV in this chapter and might continue with it in the next chapters.**

 **Please keep in mind that this is the first thing I've ever written and that English isn't my first language! :-)**

 **Chapter 3 – Keep your distance**

Once they were back at Hogwarts things calmed down for Hermione a little exactly as she predicted. She shared her dormitory with the rest of the girls from sixth year and Ginny slept in fifth year's dormitory. Hermione dove into studying right away as usual and she also helped Harry and Ron with their homework. Second week in September Hermione went to see the quidditch try-outs for Gryffindor team where she knew Harry was the captain and Ron was trying to became a new Gryffindor keeper. But instead of cheering for Ron, Hermione found herself just watching Ginny again as she was thinking about how much she misses her. "That's it Hermione. Snap out of it! You should be supporting Ron and not staring at his little sister…yes she is his little sister, that's it." This is how Hermione gave a pep talk to herself and once again decided that she is going to avoid Ginny as much as she can.

Right when the try-outs ended and she knew that Ron got in – even though she had to help him a little bit, because she just hates that Mclaggen guy because he's so arrogant and gives her weird looks – she got up and left in a hurry so she didn't have to chat with anybody and anybody meaning especially Ginny. In the next days she started to spend most of her free time in the library instead of Gryffindor common room and she also went for her breakfasts earlier and for dinners later so she wouldn't see Ginny at all. Instead of eating lunches she went outside and walked to the lake, where she found her new favourite spot where she could think or read in peace and it wasn't in the library. If it was anybody else but Hermione, the person would be sick and tired from the library, but this was Hermione and she still loved the library. But the change of scenery was welcomed and the weather outside was still nice. After a few days like this Harry and Ron asked her what is going on and whether she realizes she already passed O.W.L.s and that she doesn't have to study like crazy at the beginning of the year. She told them that of course she realizes that and then told them that she isn't studying, she is just doing some S.P.E.W. work. Harry and Ron shared a look which she didn't see because she was pretending to read some article about House Elves. If she saw that look she would know that they didn't believe a single word she said…well she might be doing SPEW work but she is certainly not fine. When they just shrugged and left her to work she just sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried to read again…little did she know that Harry and Ron had every intention to find out what is going on with her and they were going to use every source of information they could find. That meant asking Ginny, because they for sure noticed that the girls spend a lot of time together during summer. They found Ginny in a crowded common room chatting with some girl from Ginny's year. When they asked her about Hermione she just looked around and said: "Oh, she isn't here again, is she? Now you mention it I just realized I haven't talked to her since we came back here…I barely saw her. I will keep eye out for her and try to find out what is going on with her, ok?"

When the boys agreed to that and went to their favourite armchairs by the fire, where one of them was left empty because Hermione was not there, she started to worry about Hermione and mentally kicked herself for not paying attention to her. On the other hand, she felt slightly hurt because however busy Hermione was she didn't even find the time to talk to her, Ginny, for weeks now. Ginny didn't know why but it hurt more than she expected. That was why she didn't rely on any friends. But she still wanted to know what is going on with Hermione so she decided to watch her closely for next few days.

Ginny paid close attention to Hermione for next couple of days exactly as she promised to herself and to Harry and Ron. She found out that Hermione woke up exceptionally early so she could go to eat breakfast almost alone, then went to the library and then straight to her classes. When Ginny was looking around at lunch Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Ginny even took longer having lunch that usual so she could be sure that Hermione won't come. Ginny realized that Hermione is skipping lunches and she cursed herself that she hasn't noticed that before. She soon found out that Hermione is going outside which was quite weird. After lunchbreak outside Hermione went to the rest of her classes and after them back to the library which she didn't leave until dinner was almost over and then she went straight to her dormitory. After two days of watching Hermione repeating this routine Ginny mentally went through her findings. "Ok, Hermione told boys that she is doing SPEW work, but why is she skipping lunches just to go outside instead of going to the library?" Ginny knew something was not right but she couldn't put finger on it until after a while of pondering about it she came across an idea Hermione might be trying to avoid somebody.

Third day of watching Hermione she actually went to have dinner later than she usually did just because she wanted to see Hermione there. She was surprised that she saw her chatting to Parvati and Levander quite animatedly. So that meant she didn't try to avoid everybody…she avoided Gryffindor common room and meals at the Great Hall…and then it hit her. What if Hermione was trying to avoid her, Ginny? She hasn't talked to her in weeks, Ginny wasn't sure when was the last time Hermione even said hello to her. Ginny knew that she didn't need friends, normally she would just have shrugged and walked away, but this was Hermione, her brother's best friend and maybe, just maybe she started to think Hermione was her best friend as well. So, that meant she had to go and figure out what is going on with Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four – I thought we were best friends**

During those few days Ginny was following Hermione, the latter didn't even notice it because she was so deep in her thoughts. That was until her lately usual late dinner while she was talking with Parvati and Levander when she saw Ginny entering the Great Hall to have dinner later than was usual for her. She froze and her heart stopped for a second when she half hoped for Ginny to come to talk to her and half dreaded that she will actually come. Fortunately, Ginny sat down few seats from her and looked like she didn't even see her. Hermione was slightly sad because it meant Ginny didn't care about her at all, but she quickly shut that thought off as a forbidden one and continued her conversation with her classmates.

Hermione woke up in awful mood next morning. Once again she had dreams she didn't want during the night and there was another miserable day ahead of her. She got up early enough to eat breakfast alone again. She didn't even remember what she read about in the library before her classes. She went to the school grounds during her lunch break and headed for her usual spot near the lake. She didn't even notice the lone figure that exited castle just a few moments after she did and slowly followed her from the distance.

Hermione came to her spot and sat to the grass, resting her back against a tree trunk facing the lake. She started to drifting off to her usual daydreaming and was singing a muggle song she heard during the time she stayed at her parents' home during the first part of summer. The song was called Creep and it was by the band Radiohead and it was exactly how she felt lately, like a creep. Just as she was singing:

 _"_ _When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye,  
You're just like an angel,  
Your skin makes me cry,  
You float like a feather,  
In a beautiful world,  
I wish I was special,  
You're so fucking special.  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

 _What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here. " _

something startled her. Somebody just cleared their throat or is she hallucinating? She looked around and her heart stopped when she saw Ginny standing nearby with a shy but determined look on her face.

Hermione found her composure again and asked Ginny politely, "Hello Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Hermione, I came to see you" Ginny said slowly.

"Wh…What?" Hermione stammered. She had no idea why should Ginny come to see her.

"I came to ask you… "Ginny hesitated, but then continued…"Are you avoiding me Hermione?"

 _"_ _Oh no, what should I do now",_ Hermione thought, _"I am a very bad liar I can't just lie to her face…I need to distract her somehow. "_

"What are you talking about? I'm not avoiding you Ginny, don't be crazy!" Hermione tried faintly and continued hurriedly "I've just been very busy with school and some S.P.E.W. work and I got so caught up in it that I didn't have time for anything else. Is there something you need?"

"Do I need something?" Ginny asked disbelievingly, slowly starting to feel really hurt and mad at the same time. "Well, let's see…I thought we were starting to be best friends and that I can count on you…but either I need to get check by psychiptrist or I need to actually speak to my best friend!" Ginny almost shouted and stormed off.

Hermione didn't even have time to correct Ginny about psychiatrist and even if she would have time she would probably didn't say anything because she was taken aback by Ginny's reaction. Did Ginny really thought they were best friends? She had no idea…because if she had…what exactly would be different? Probably nothing, but Hermione had no idea that Ginny really cared about her at least at some level…now Ginny is mad at her and it breaks her heart. No, she has to make it right somehow…

Lunch break was almost over so Hermione decided to find Ginny after afternoon classes. She waited in the Gryffindor common room for her but Ginny didn't come with the rest of her classmates. So Hermione decided to go and look for her. She wandered around the castle and just when she wanted to give up and go back to the common room, she entered deserted corridor, but the corridor wasn't as deserted as Hermione thought it will be…There was Ginny snogging with Dean Thomas. Hermione gasped in surprise and tried to back away, to go away, to run somewhere, just anywhere really. It felt like sharp needles were piercing her lungs and her heart.

When Ginny heard a gasp she opened her eyes and when she saw it was Hermione she pulled away from Dean and looked at Hermione waiting if she will say something.

"I was looking for you, because I wanted to talk to you…but I can see you are busy, so we can talk some other time, no problem." Hermione said awkwardly and turned to walk away.

As Ginny was looking at Hermione she realized that Hermione looked terrible. Ginny saw how thin and pale Hermione was and that right now she looked somehow heartbroken…well she looked a lot like Tonks when Ginny last saw her. Ginny stared after her for a while and then told Dean that she will see him later and ran after Hermione.

Hermione was on the verge of tears as she headed to the Gryffindor Tower as quickly as possible, when all of a sudden she heard swift footsteps and Ginny caught up with her.

"We can talk now if you still want" Ginny said slowly.

"You didn't have to stop your, ehm, activity just because of me Ginny. But since you are here now we can go somewhere and talk." Hermione said sternly.

"Where were you headed before I caught up with you? "Ginny asked.

"I was going to my dormitory" Hermione answered, but she didn't say that she was going there to curl into her bed and cry. "I guess you can come with me, there shouldn't be anybody to disturb us now."

Ginny just nodded and matched her pace to Hermione's.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that this story is far from perfect, but I hope that at least somebody likes it. I am not completely sure where this story is heading, so feel free to let me know about your opinions. Anyway, enjoy chapter 5.! :-)**

 **Chapter five – I think you are special**

Hermione's dorm room was empty as they arrived. Hermione went straight to the window niche and sat there staring out of the window. Ginny sat across from her resting her back against the wall and studying Hermione's face, waiting for her to speak. When Hermione was still quiet after a moment Ginny said: "Well, I thought you wanted to talk to me. Are you finally going to tell me what is going on with you or what?"

"There is nothing going on with me, Ginny" Hermione said.

Ginny looked at her sternly and countered "Why have you been avoiding me then?"

"I am sorry, I just started to feel really close to you and I thought you don't do best friends and stuff and that you don't care about me that much, I just didn't want to get hurt I guess." Hermione said slowly and hoping that this partial truth is going to be enough.

"That's just silly Hermione! Yes, it's true that I don't have many good friends, but we really became close during the summer and you are my best friend now. I am sorry that it took me a while to realize that something is going on but I was really busy. You know, with quidditch practices and school it has been really hard. The teachers put us under a lot of pressure before O.W.L.'s, you of all people should know that." Ginny said.

"Are you serious? You really think I am your best friend?" Hermione said surprised.

"Yes, Hermione. You are my best friend, I am serious. You understand me like no one else and we can spend hours just talking about everything, what more could I wish for?" Ginny said while warmly looking into Hermione's brown eyes.

At that moment Hermione felt happy that she means at least something to Ginny and that it might be enough for her.

"I am sorry, that I was so stupid, I promise I will make it up to you. But now, tell me…you and Dean? When did that happen?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Just a few days ago" Ginny grinned "Nothing serious so far."

"I am happy for you" Hermione said and hoped that she sounded at least a little bit happy. "You know, I could help you to study for O.W.L.'s and with your homework at least we would spend time together. Whould you like that?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I would love that! Thanks Hermione." Ginny beamed at her. "So are we good now? And you are seriously ok? I was little worried about you, you even skipped your lunches Hermione. Promise me that you will eat properly from now on.

"You can always keep me company at lunch time so you could keep eye on me" Hermione said before she could stop herself.

"Actually, that's a great idea. Deal, we will eat lunches together and study together, that sounds like plenty of time for us, I am looking forward to it" Ginny said happily but had no idea how much happier Hermione was about it.

"And by the way, I think you are special Hermione." Ginny said with a twinkle in her eyes.

When Hermione stared at her uncomprehendingly, Ginny added: "You know, the song you were singing when I came to see you by the lake."

Hermione's eyes widened as she understood what is Ginny talking about.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking to each other relieved that things are back to normal again.

Hermione was really happy during the next few days. She stopped going to the library except the times she was studying with Ginny and they needed a little break from the crowded common room. They had lunches together, sometimes even the boys joined them. In the evenings when Ginny returned from quidditch practice too tired to study, they sat by the fire talking to each other or watching Harry and Ron play wizard's chess. As the time passed and Hermione got close to Ginny again she slowly started to notice how she always tries to be as close to Ginny as possible. Sitting closer to her than she would sit next to Harry or Ron, touching her hand when talking to her or trying to catch her attention. She gradually started to feel lame again for feeling this way towards her friend, now her best friend. Hermione knew that Ginny would never feel the same way as she did. Partly because that would be just silly in Hermione's mind if she did and partly because she was in a relationship with Dean. And it wasn't just Dean, Hermione suspected that Dean was just distraction for Ginny and that she actually liked Harry. In any case, she liked everybody but Hermione. Even though Dean might be just a distraction for Ginny, she started to spend more and more time with him. He started to join them during lunch breaks and stole Ginny away from Hermione after Ginny's quidditch practices.

Hermione tried to remind herself that at least she is Ginny's best friend and that means something, well that it's better than nothing. Because let's face it, during those two weeks at the beginning of the school year she felt miserable when she was all alone. And even though she was more than glad to be in Ginny's company it didn't feel right. She did everything she could to not think about this. On the nights when Ginny spent her time with Dean she began to be distant again and she used to disappear to her dorm room just because she didn't want to see anything she didn't want to see. Few months passed away without anyone really noticing this and Christmas grew closer. One day Hermione was helping to decorate the halls of Hogwarts because it was part of her responsibility as a prefect, when a voice asked her: "What is going on between you and Ginny?"

Hermione was so startled by this that she waved with her hand little bit more than she wanted and dropped the decorations she was trying to hang to the floor. Mortified she turned around and saw Harry standing there.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as innocently as she could.

"Hermione, I've known you for six years now, I can tell when something is bothering you and from my observations I think it's something to do with Ginny" Harry said

Hermione was so shocked that she had no idea what to say for a moment and that was enough for Harry to say: "I can see I was right, and I can tell that you don't wanna talk about it…I'll just keep watching then." And with that he went away and left Hermione stand there with her eyes wide with shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six – Get some thinking done Hermione**

After Harry left her standing there petrified, almost like she was in her second year after the encounter with Basilisk, she promised herself to be more careful around Ginny. It also got her thinking about her feelings in general…what was she feeling? And even more pressing thought was if what she was feeling was right, because she was now starting to be positive that she might like Ginny more than just a friend. But was it right? Hermione liked to depend on logic and sadly there was no logic in this, because logically, if she would follow stereotypes she was supposed to like boys. Problem was that she didn't really like boys…yes, for a while she taught she liked Ron, but then again, he was so different from her and they didn't anything in common except their friendship with Harry and well…Ginny. There she was again, always in Hermione's thoughts, never leaving her, not even when Hermione was studying – Ginny was always there, in the corner of Hermione's mind. This all was so illogical for Hermione that her head started to hurt a little from all of the thinking and it made her kind of sad. But as she was coming close to the Gryffindor common room, she put a brave face on, like nothing was wrong, told the password to the Fat Lady and climbed through the portrait hole into the common room. The room was half empty that night so she couldn't pretend she didn't see her friends sitting in their favourite seats by the fire. She internally sighed and went to join them even though she would rather be alone in her dorm room. When she reached them and took her usual seat, Ginny smiled at her warmly and Hermione's heart automatically skipped a beat. She internally scolded herself and hoped that her face didn't show any of her feelings. She was well aware that Harry was watching her like and eagle and trying to observe her every move. That's why she returned the smile faintly and turned her head away from Ginny as soon as possible and fixed her gaze to the fire happily burning in the fireplace. She was staring into the fireplace so lost in her thought that she didn't even realize that Ron was talking to her, so when he nudged her into her shoulder she was pretty startled but recovered quite quickly saying "What did you say Ron? I was thinking about the essay we have to write for McGonagall." After she said that she saw that Harry clearly didn't buy any of it. _"Fuck, why he has to be so observant?"_ She thought and just a second after that she thought _"Wait a minute, I am even not sure there is anything to observe so why am I panicking…but did I just curse in my head?_ This scared Hermione slightly and she knew that she has to spend more time pondering about this, but she also knew that she couldn't do that when Harry was around watching her so closely. So she decided to press those difficult thoughts to the back of her head for now and concentrate on what Ron was telling her about upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.

She spent the rest of the evening ignoring her confusing thoughts and talking to Ron and Harry quite pleasantly and trying to avoid any contact with Ginny except from polite response when she asked her something.

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts of confusion about Ginny were mixed with thoughts concerning school and her brain just wouldn't turn off. When she finally fell asleep she had a dream in which she was in the library reading a book about logic in connection to love and when she looked up from the book she saw Ginny's deep hazel eyes watching her, her stunning freckled face with a sweet smile on it. The dream was so vivid that when Hermione woke up, too early in the morning, she felt so happy for a moment but the she realized what it might mean and that sank her mood immediately. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again at this point so she dragged herself from her four poster bed and slowly headed to the bathroom. After she took a shower and brushed her teeth she grabbed one of her favourite books and went to now empty and quiet common room. She curled into the armchair by the fire and started to reading a book she read what felt like billion times but she still loved every page of it. It was her old copy of Pride and Prejudice and even though she wasn't romantic per se she liked this book very much and sometimes wished she could find a true love like Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy did in the book. After a while of reading Hermione got so immersed in the book that she didn't even hear somebody going down the stairs from the dormitories and nearly screamed when a hand touched her shoulder lightly. She looked up, completely startled, and saw Ginny's concerned look. "Sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing up so early?" Ginny said.

"Oh, it's ok. I just didn't hear you coming that's all. Well, I couldn't sleep…but wait a minute…how come you are up? It's unusually early for you, I know the you like to sleep late."

"I woke up earlier so I could go through some new strategies for upcoming quidditch game and maybe to catch up with my homework." Ginny said, but the hesitation at the beginning was quite obvious so Hermione wasn't sure that what Ginny said is true.

"What are you reading 'Mione?" Ginny asked rather curiously.

Hermione deep down loved the way Ginny called her. She hoped that it wasn't just because Ginny was lazy to pronounce her whole name, but she knew that reality was probably just it.

"I'm reading Pride and Prejudice, it's actually one of my favourite books. Have you ever heard of it?" Hermione asked

"No, but I've seen you read it several times already, so I'm wondering what do you like about it so much…?" Ginny asked and it looked like she really wanted to know unlike Harry and Ron.

"Well, it's a romantic story form old England where two sisters find true love after they have to defeat some obstacles first. It's a classic in a Muggle world. And I'm not really sure what I like about it so much…it just gets me every time I read it, the way they talk and the way feelings of the main protagonist, Elizabeth, are described in the book, I think that's what I like about it…and well, the happy ending of course." Hermione blushed slightly.

"That sounds really nice." Ginny said sincerely "Can I borrow it after you're done?"

"You want to read it?" Hermione asked staring at her in disbelieve.

"Of course, Why wouldn't I? My best friend likes it so I want to try it, is it so weird?" Ginny stated.

"No, Of course it isn't. I'll be happy to lend it to you, Gin." Hermione said steadily.

While they were talking Ginny sat down to the armchair next to Hermione's and made herself comfortable.

"Didn't you say that you were going to do some quidditch stuff or something?" Hermione asked.

Ginny turned red and looked away while she said something Hermione couldn't hear.

"Ginny? Did you have a nightmare?" Hermione asked softly.

Ginny was looking into the flames which were dancing in the fireplace when she said: "yes."

"That's nothing you have to be embarrassed about. Do you want to tell me what was the nightmare about?" Hermione asked carefully.

"It's ok Hermione, don't worry about me." Ginny said trying to sound tough but failing.

"You should go back to bed, it's still really early, Gin." Hermione said softly.

"No, I don't think I would be able to sleep and I like to be in your company. You know, even when you are reading and not paying attention to me I still feel little bit better than when I was alone in my bed" Ginny admitted.

Hermione was so surprised to hear that, that she just smiled at Ginny and then hurriedly returned to her book. Problem was that now when Ginny was so close and said all those nice things, Hermione wasn't able to concentrate. All kinds of thoughts swirled through her brain, one of them being that those things Ginny said might as well mean that Ginny could like her more than a friend…Hermione killed this thought before it could fully form in her brain. No it was not possible. Ginny is into boys, that's crystal clear. And if she knew how Hermione felt about her she would be disgusted, that Hermione knew for sure. Wait…what exactly was that Hermione felt? She still wasn't sure about that. She shook her head to get rid of those stupid thoughts.

"Are you alright 'Mione?" Ginny asked her. Obviously she was watching her the whole time.

"What? Oh, yeah. You know what? I have an idea. We can go to the sofa over there. I can read there and you can lie down and try to get some more sleep. Since you are not going to be alone I think it should work. Don't worry I'm not going to leave you." Hermione said it before she could think about it properly and now she was kind of regretting it, because it meant that she would be close to Ginny for several more hours and she wasn't sure she could handle it.

Ginny looked at her hesitantly but then smiled warmly and said: "That's actually pretty good idea 'Mione, thank you."

They went over to the sofa and Hermione sat at one end expecting Ginny to curl up at the other end but Ginny snuggled to Hermione's side and then laid down, resting her head on Hermione's lap.

Hermione felt sudden fluttery feeling in her stomach which made her smile. She felt little uncomfortable that she was enjoying Ginny being so close to her but she tried to persuade herself that Ginny needs this, so she shut her brain off, caressed Ginny's hair lightly and returned to her book, feeling really content for the first time after a long time.


End file.
